gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage Spence
Natasha "Sage" Spence is a recurring character in the sixth and final season of the Gossip Girl television adaptation. She is the daughter of Steven Spence as well as the girlfriend of Nate Archibald. She is portrayed by Sofia Black D'Elia. Novel Series Sage is not a part of the Gossip Girl series of books. Television Series Season Six In Gone Maybe Gone, Sage interviews Nate for her journalism class at Columbia, since he runs The New York Spectator. That evening, long after the interview is over, she sees his office light still on and invites him to get a drink with her. Soon after, in High Infidelity, Nate is hanging out with Serena van der Woodsen when she spots her boyfriend, Steven Spence, entering a cafe with Sage. Nate realizes that Sage is probably dating other guys and calls her to say he isn't interested in her anymore. Hurt, Sage decides to go The Conservancy Gala, where she knows Nate will be. Once there, she tries to explain but is interrupted by Steven, who reveals that Sage is his teenage daughter, who is still a minor in high school. Despite this, Nate continues to date her anyway. In Dirty Rotten Scandals, Serena offers to take Sage to school to try and make things right with them. However, Sage isn't interested in and spends the day running from Serena; who is forced to lie that Sage made it to school. Later that afternoon, Sage announces to Steven that Serena got her a spot walking in Blair Waldorf's fashion show. Steven is pleased and Sage secretly tells Serena that if she doesn't get her in, she will make it seem like she crushed her life goal on purpose to Steven. Serena makes brief amends with Blair and is able to get Sage in. During the show, Sage strips the dress she is wearing onstage to reveal her bra and panties underneath. Shocked, guests begin to leave the show and both Serena and Blair blame the other for Sage's sabotage. However, Sage reveals that the sabotage was all her idea; which Steven figures out quickly. He forces her to apologize to Serena, which she does, but later tells her she didn't mean it. When Sage discovers Steven is planning to propose to Serena, she goes to Blair to ask for her help in stopping it. Blair agrees to help her if she wears one of her dresses to Cotillion; and she calls Lily to express her concern that Serena is moving too quickly. Lily agrees and doesn't quite give Steven her permission to propose. Meanwhile, Sage sends in a fake tip to Gossip Girl and has him take in an old ring of hers to be resized to give the impression that he is returning one. She also sends a text to Serena from his phone uninviting her from Cotillion. At the ball, she tells Blair that she has her own plan and during the first dance, she plays a sex tape of Serena and Dan Humphrey. Horrified at this, Steven breaks up with Serena and shocked at Sage's immaturity, Nate also breaks up with her (Monstrous Ball). In Save the Last Chance, Blair decides to ask for Sage's help in making her pop-up store a success. However, Sage isn't interested in helping and declines the offer. Serena, wanting to be Blair's friend again, offers to help trick Sage into helping by making her think she and Steven are getting back together. Blair agrees and Serena sends an old photo to Gossip Girl of her and Steven kissing. Sage sees the photo and goes to Blair to ask for help keeping the two apart. Blair agrees to help if Sage goes to her shop and brings other popular high school girls from around the city. Sage accepts and invites the other girls. But before the show, she figures out that Blair and Serena played her and sets the other girls to attend the show but sabotage it. Despite this, the other girls decide they love Blair's clothes and support the line. On Thanksgiving, Sage and Steven run into Serena at the grocery store while she's buying things to prepare her dinner with Dan Humphrey. After hearing that they have no plans, she invites them to come to their dinner at the VDW penthouse. Once there, Sage is able to get Nate to talk to her and the two get back together (It's Really Complicated). In The Revengers, Blair teams Sage up with Georgina Sparks, Ivy Dickens, and Serena to finally defeat Bart Bass. At the event they target him at, Sage is able to steal the newly deceased Bruce Caplan's phone and continually calls Bart to avenge his guilt at having Bruce murdered. In the series finale, New York, I Love You XOXO, Dan gives Nate the finally chapter of his ''Inside Out ''serial and Nate gives it to Sage to type up at publish at his office. In the five year time jump, Nate is seemingly single so it can be assumed that he and Sage broke up at some point. Trivia * She used to be very into horseback riding. * She and Steven attend a big equestrian event outside Manhattan every year. * She is in therapy. * She earns good grades. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 6 Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters